Fighter Fly 3
December 31st is the New Year's Special for The Extremely Regular Show. Plot It's New Year's Eve, and the gang plans a celebration a the Parkside Lux Ballroom. However, when their dates are going to the celebration with other boys, they get jealous and angry and it's up to them to get their girlfriends back and turn into the evil version of Hulks. Ben's Team, Galactic Enforcers, Alpha Squad, Plumbers, Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., Rescue, War Machine, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Nova, Harry Osborn/Iron Partiot, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, X-Men, Fantasic Four, Guardians of the Galaxy and Power Pack converge and decide to fight to see who gets to enter to save Mordeai and the gang first. Will the heroes transfer back to their original forms? Transcript *(The episode opens with the gang at the coffee shop) *'Sonic': December 31st, guys! You know what that means! *'Rigby': Year of the Rigby! *'Mordecai': No, it means 2015! Ohhhhhhh! *'Rigby': I thought the Year of the Rigby is my favorite holiday? *'Nate': The Year of the Rigby isn't a holiday, idiot. *'Rigby': You're right. *'Sonic': Anyway, there's gonna be a celebration tonight. *'Silver the Hedgehog': Good idea. *'Rigby': New Year's Resolution? By the way, I hope Mordecai doesn't end up with the wrong girl. *'Mordecai': Don't worry. I won't. *(At the moon) *'Barranco': So, the heroes are going on a ultimate date for the rise of 2015 eh? *'Zelok': Of course my lord, what shall we do? *'Barranco': I got a plan! We gonna use a unstable gamma energy virus and turn the heroes into the evil version of Hulks. *'Zelok': Good idea. That will work. *'Barranco': Here goes nothing. *(A machine teleports to the Coffee Shop) *'Sonic': What's this? *(A unstable gamma energy virus is green to Mordecai and the gang) *'Mordecai': Where this green smoke coming from? *'Knuckles': I don't know. *'Mordecai': So, where our girlfriends? *'Sonic': Sally said to meet them in Green Hill Zone. Let's go. *'Mordecai': To the Green Hill Zone. *(At the Green Hill Zone) *'Mordecai': So, Sonic. Where's Sally? *(Homer approaches) *'Homer': I've been waiting for Marge all day to celebrate the year of the Homer! *'Sonic': Oh really? *(Peter approaches) *'Peter': WHERE IS HE!!!!???? WHERE IS THAT GIANT CHICKEN SNOB ERNIE????!!!! *'Mordecai': Why are you worried about Ernie, Peter? *'Sonic': I found our girls! *'Mordecai': Let's go. *'Sonic': We're here. *'Margaret': Hey guys! *'Mordecai': Hey, Margaret. What's up? *(Homer screams) *'Homer': MARGE IS WITH ARTIE STUPID ZIFF!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Mordecai': Who are these boys with you? *'Rigby': What are they doing here? *'Sonic': Are you boys crazy, stealing our girls? Whats happening!?!?!? *'Silver the Hedgehog': We don't know. *'Sonic': (Groans) *(Sonic transform into Sonic Hulked Form) *'Sonic Hulked Form': (Roars) *'Sally': What's going on!? *'Nate Wright': Oh, no! (Groans) *(Nate Wright transform into Nate Wright Hulked Form) *'Nate Wright Hulked Form': (Roars) *(Mordecai talks, Mordecai's watch flashes. He answers, projecting Nick Fury.) *'Nick Fury': Mordecai, your friends are now in evil version of Hulks. *'Mordecai': You gotta see this, Director Fury. Can you tell us what's happening? *'Nick Fury': Biological, weapon gamma energy. Their dispersed it into space but not before catching a dose of "gamma flu". Ant-Man running tests. *(Mordecai's other watch beeps.) *'Max Tennyson': Greetings, Mordecai, Plumbers has gotten intel that your friends are turn into evil version of Hulks are holed up. We need you to find out what they're up to! *'Benson': (Groans) *(Benson transform into Benson Hulked Form) *'Benson Hulked Form': (Roars) *'Mordecai': We just saw a gamma energy on a machine at the coffee shop. *'Nate Wright Hulked Form': Ugh... Help! *'Rigby': (Groans) *'Eileen': What's wrong, Rigby? *(Rigby transform into Rigby Hulked Form) *'Rigby Hulked Form': (Roars) Teaser *'Cupid': I am really cool. I also play a big part in the next one! *'Johnny Empr'r': Please take this seriously. *'Cupid': Okay. *'Cool Shades': When Mordecai and the gang are planning the Valentine's dance at the Parkside Lux Ballroom. *'Daryl': Their planning for the dance. They are also going to sing a song! *'Cupid': Wait a moment! Sometimes things sound too good to be true. See! The Extremely Regular Show! Love is in The Air (For Real)! *'Ballroom Ghosts & Cupid': Look forward to it! Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on The Extremely Regular Show Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Specials on The Extremely Regular Show